


Darkened Steel

by Nova9219



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood Ending, F/F, F/M, New Protagonist, Post-Canon, Rebellion, SS is dead, relationships tbd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova9219/pseuds/Nova9219
Summary: It has been three years since the Institute was destroyed by the Brotherhood and the Sole Survivor and one year since the Sole Survivor was killed for attempting to stop the Brotherhood's reign of terror. Lena was born and raised in Diamond City, although she currently lives in Goodneighbor. She was a friend of the Sole Survivor and never trusted the Brotherhood of Steel; when they begin taking actions against the people that she cares about, she is forced to do what she must to stop them.





	Darkened Steel

**Prologue:**

Nate sat at his desk in the Castle, he was currently looking over a folder on his desk. It was an approval to send heavy grade weaponry and armor to Diamond City. He knew that if his plan didn't work then the two cities would be targeted; he wanted to make sure they would be ready for it. His mind started to drift off and he took a moment to think back over recent events, it had been two years since he had destroyed the Institute with the help of the Brotherhood; he constantly regretted helping them gain Liberty Prime and regretted even more merely associating with them. He knew that he had to take drastic measures to stop the Institute, but he often wondered if the end justified the means. Although one thing he was certain he was wrong in doing: destroying the Railroad. They had trusted him, they thought of him as one of their best and most trusted members, they thought of him as a hero. He had not only let them down, he had betrayed them, and in doing so he damned every synth in the Commonwealth to unspeakable horrors at the hands of the Brotherhood. That was why he had to do this, he had to stop Maxson.

While he was pondering the folder Preston rushed into his office. He looked extremely worried and addressed Nate, "General, we're under attack, we need your help right now." And with that he sprinted out of Nate's office. Nate grabbed his trusty Gauss Rifle from it's display case behind his desk and sprinted outside. When he got there he heard the ripping of a machine gun and the roar of a Vertibird engine. There were four Vertibirds now circling the castle firing down on the Minutemen. Nate leveled his rifle at the closest one and took a clear shot at the pilot. The bullet smashed t9hrough the window and straight the the pilot's head; the vertibird began to spin out of control and exploded upon impact with the water. It was at this moment that he heard the familiar and reassuring sound of artillery firing, shells shot straight into one of the vertibirds causing it to explode in a ball of fire. Then he heard distant cracks and more shells began to fly into the vertibirds. Spectacle island and the Warwick Homestead were firing now, the remaining two vertibirds came down immediately. They were given a brief moment of relief until one of the minutemen on the wall called for his attention. He sprinted up the stairs and looked over at water in between here and the Boston Airport. He could see that Liberty Prime was headed their way. He gave a command to fire the artillery which was relayed over Radio Freedom. He again heard the deafening sound of artillery firing and dozens of shells landed on Liberty Prime.  It slowed it down, but at this point it wasn't working, Liberty Prime was still advancing.

"Everyone evacuate the Castle! Leave the peninsula and get to Bunker Hill!" Nate shouted to the Minutemen. Immediately farmers and soldiers began to abandon their positions and began lining up near the front gates. Nate began sprinting towards the armory.

"General, are you coming?" Preston shouted.

"I'll be right there! Go, NOW!" Nate shouted back. 

He sprinted into the armory and grabbed a large metal box. He dragged it out to the courtyard and removed the cover; inside were dozens and dozens of Fusion Cores, as well as a Fusion Pulse Charge. He frantically began to wire the fusion cores to each other and onto the device. When he finished wiring them together he waited for Liberty Prime; the bomb could only be activated remotely and it was his only hope of destroying Liberty Prime. He hoped Preston and the others were outside of the blast radius by now. His mind began to wander, he thought about his friends and all of the good times he had with them. He thought about all of the good he had done and the people he saved. He thought about Nora and Shaun. His son Shaun, his soon who was taken from him; when they finally reunited he was a different man. His son had become someone so perverted by promises of a better future that he didn't realize how many lives he was destroying. Finally, his mind drifted to Piper; the woman whom he loved. When he lost Nora and Shaun she was his anchor, she kept him going; she was the best thing to come from this forsaken wasteland. Now she would have to go on without him. He felt warm tears begin to stream down his face as Liberty Prime crashed through the wall; he activated the device and stood tall as Liberty Prime walked towards him. In his final thoughts he merely hoped that his sacrifice would not be in vein; he hoped that people like Piper would carry on his legacy and finally bring peace and freedom to the Commonwealth. Then, just as his story in the Commonwealth started, it ended, with an explosion. 

...

Preston and the others watched from a distance Liberty Prime crashed through the wall. They stood watching in horror when suddenly the entire peninsula was engulfed in a fiery explosion. They could feel the heat on their faces and they felt the true gravity of what that explosion meant. They watched Liberty Prime and the Castle completely incinerated by the explosion. They stood there for a long time, completely awestruck by what they just observes. At last, they all slowly began to head towards the city when they heard the clanking of boots and the hydraulic press of power armor. They were surrounded by Brotherhood soldiers in power armor, the soldiers leveled their rifles at the Minutemen; it was a hopeless battle. The Brotherhood opened fire onto the crowd and the last remaining Minutemen fell, one by one, onto the cold irradiated ground.

 

**1 Year Later** :

 -

As Lena stepped out of the Dugout Inn she breathed in and smelled the familiar smell of gasoline and Noodles that was the aroma of Diamond City. This was her hometown; this was where she matured and got her education. Truth be told, the Diamond City schoolhouse wasn't nearly advanced enough to give challenge her intellect. Nevertheless, the schoolhouse was where she spent most of her childhood. Sadly, she no longer lived here, she had moved to Goodneighbor quite a while ago. Although, she took any opportunity she could to come and visit. Her excuse this time was to visit Piper; they had been close friends for years ever since Lena they had worked together in exposing Mayor McDonough as a synth. More recently she had helped Piper through the loss of Nate. She walked over to the Publick Occurrences office and knocked on the door. Piper opened the door and greeted her with a warm hug. Lena had never really been a hug person, but she tolerated them for her friends.

"Hey Lena, it's good to see you," Piper exclaimed, "did you finally get bored of Goodneighbor?"

"Actually, there was this really annoying preacher with the Children of Atom who wouldn't shut up, he stationed himself right outside my door," Lena explained, "also, I kind of miss this place."

"Either way, I'm glad you came to visit," Piper said.

The two friends sat for a long while and traded stories while drinking two Nuka Colas. Lena was glad to talk to her old friend. They had been talking for nearly two hours at that point when they heard a commotion outside, the familiar clanking of power armor.

"Shit," Piper muttered under breath, "it's probably the Brotherhood."

"Let's go see what they're up to," Lena suggested to Piper while positioning her holster over her trench coat. The two of them stepped outside to see four Brotherhood soldiers, three of whom were wearing power armor, the other wearing a scribe's uniform. 

The man wearing a scribe's uniform stepped forward and began reading a piece of paper he held in his hands, "We are here to inform you, the citizens of Diamond City, that the Brotherhood will be taking a more formal seat in governing you." As he spoke Lena saw people gathering around, she also saw Nick Valentine watching the scene unfold from the Power Noodles tower. 

"As you are all aware the Commonwealth and in extension Diamond City have been under the protection and jurisdiction of the Brotherhood of Steel. Nevertheless, we have allowed you to act independently of us. Starting today that agreement will no longer be in effect; from this day forward Diamond City is under the sole command of Elder Arthur Maxson. In accordance with this the current city council will be dissolved. As well as this, all synths and feral ghouls shall be reported to the Brotherhood immediately," the Brotherhood soldier finally finished reading the notice before folding it and placing it back in his pocket. Complete and utter silence fell upon Diamond City, one of the soldiers pointed at Nick and began to raise his minigun. Everyone was to in shock to do anything. Lena screamed and drew her pistol, but it was too late. Mere seconds later Nick was left filled with bullet holes, Lena watched in complete horror as what remained of her friend fell to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This officially kicks off a new fan fiction, yay!  
> I will hopefully be updating this within the next couple of days. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism or suggestions.


End file.
